overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Area Guardian
Area Guardians (領域守護者) are a group of NPCs, who guard a specifically assigned area in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. They control the surrounding territory of a Floor Guardian. Background Like the Floor Guardians who manage the defense of the whole floor, Area Guardians guard a certain area appointed to them. These types of guardians were responsible for being in charge of an individual area within a given floor as their domain specifically. As they are large in number and most of them are not very strong, the word "Guardian" usually refers to the Floor Guardians only. Chronology The Undead King Arc Ainz Ooal Gown ordered the Floor Guardians to report to the Area Guardians about the changes in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians The Bloody Valkyrie Arc During the unprecedented event of Shalltear Bloodfallen's brainwashing by an unknown foe using a World Item, forced Ainz to recall majority of Nazarick's forces. To protect the Floor Guardians from being compromised, he went to the Area Guardian of the Treasury, Pandora's Actor, to retrieve the stored World Items to equip his children.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz assigned a duty to the Area Guardian, Pandora's Actor to appraise the values of items his creator obtained from the outside world.Overlord Volume 04: Prologue Along the way, he also gave an order to the said Area Guardian over changing Nazarick's alarm network to his side.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair The Men in the Kingdom Arc Kyouhukou of the Area Guardians was mentioned to be the one who disciplined Hilma. Later he was assigned to do the same to the Executive Council of Eight Fingers to make them subservient to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 06: Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Kyouhukou of the Area Guardians assisted in testing the Great Tomb of Nazarick's defense systems during an invasion by several teams of workers. In his part, he eliminated the worker group Heavy Masher.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb The Pleiades Day Arc Yuri Alpha made a request to the Area Guardian, Aureole Omega to search for the location of CZ2I28 Delta. As a result, Aureole Omega pinpointed where Shizu is currently located at which was the 6th Floor of Nazarick. With authority granted from Ainz, the Area Guardian informs Yuri that she is given the right to take two of her own servants outside her domain.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus: The Pleiades Day The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In Albedo's meeting with Princess Renner of the Re-Estize Kingdom, it is revealed that the human princess may be up for promotion to a position equivalent to Area Guardian.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc To support the summoned Evil Lord Wrath and Erich String Orchestra in their upcoming battle with Ainz, the Area Guardian, Aureole Omega was ordered by Albedo to buff the five Greater Doppelgängers ahead of time before the match started.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Strength Though most of the Area Guardians are weaker than the Floor Guardians, there are some strong NPCs among them. There are Area Guardians that are optimized for battle are considered to be stronger than some of the weaker Floor Guardians like Demiurge. Known Members * Pandora's Actor * Kyouhukou * Guren * Grant * Gashokukochuuou * Aureole Omega Trivia * Some Area Guardians are in charge of guarding the most vital area in Nazarick. Pandora's Actor guards the vault of the World Items in the Treasury and Aureole Omega guards the Guild Weapon in the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. References }} Gallery pl:Strażnicy obszaru Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Nazarick